Jealousy
by UrufuKiba22
Summary: RBB love...A fic inspired by the RBB shippers united forums. Raven and Beast Boy become jealous as Beast Boy's 'with' Terra and Raven's 'with' Aqualad. lotsa bashing of Terra and Aqualad later after Raven and BB get together.
1. Jealousy

For all of you waiting for the update to 'Soul of the Apocalypse'...sorry but my spur of the moment fic come first. Moreover, I think this one might be just a bit longer than a one shot...Well enjoy! (Dodges trash and various pointy objects.) Well all of you that hate me right now blame Scarlet Angel! She inspired me to write this!  
  
Pairings...Ok Real pairings: R/BB...Fake pairings (AKA revenge pairings) Ra/Aqua, BB/Te  
  
"Talking"   
'Thinking'  
  
Oh, the day started out as any other. The Teen Titans woke up as usual. Raven was obviously the first to be awake because when Robin got downstairs she was already engulfed in her book. After Robin, it was Cyborg then Starfire.

Soon after them Beast Boy ran down followed closely behind by Terra. It had been a few month since the Titans had successfully reanimated Terra from her stalagmite state. Beast Boy naturally had been overjoyed that Terra had been brought back to life but Raven...  
  
Terra chased Beast Boy around the living room for a bit until she tackled him, both of them rolling across the floor in a fun ball. Raven rolled her eyes behind her book and thought, 'Immature children...' Terra and Beast Boy stood up with each other's help and said in stereo, "What's for breakfast?" Cyborg the cook for the morning said, "Bacon and eggs, REAL bacon and eggs BB."  
  
Beast Boy got angry and said, "Dude that's not cool! I'm gonna get myself some tofu then." Beast Boy angrily marched over to the refrigerator Terra hot on his heels as he probed the fridge for some edible tofu. Beast Boy had noticed that Terra had become a bit clingy to him since she had been brought back from her catatonic state. He had also noticed that Raven was acting more and more...distanced from him.

If Beast Boy didn't know any better, he would have thought Raven was jealous. Beast Boy, however, 'knew' that Raven felt nothing towards him besides anger...and the rare occasional showing of friendship. 'Now where's that tofu?' Beast Boy asked himself mentally as he searched for the elusive prize.  
  
Raven sat in her chair watching Beast Boy hunt for the tofu with Terra very close behind him. 'Look at her...she is practically on top of him...' Raven thought irritably as she peeked over her book at the two. Raven slightly shook her head and rid herself of those thoughts. 'Raven quit looking at on your book!' She yelled in her mind as she attempted to forcefully concentrate on her literature.

This had happened a lot lately, actually since Terra had be brought back to life. The second Terra was reanimated Beast Boy and herself had gotten to where they had left off. Of course, all the Titans had been skeptical of having her around again but Beast Boy convinced them to let her stay. All except one...Raven.  
  
Raven still held her doubt about Terra being loyal but another thing bothered her even more now. Terras clinginess to Beast Boy. She had been with him non-stop and this above all else, for some reason, bothered Raven. Raven couldn't be jealous, at least that's what she kept telling herself.  
  
Beast Boy finally found some tofu in the deep dark recess of the fridge and he began to cook it in the microwave when he noticed Raven looking at him over her book.

Her eyes met his and she quickly darted back to her reading. 'Is she blushing?' Beast Boy asked himself noticing the red tint of Ravens normally pale cheeks but he ignored it in favor of his random thoughts, completely ignoring the exploding cup to his left.  
  
Come to think of it, now a days BBs thoughts (if you can call them that) weren't so random. And they weren't centered around Terra as you might think. They were becoming centered around Raven. As she grew more distant from him...he felt more alone.

Of course, he had the other Titans and Terra but he thought of her as a really good friend and not really much more. Yeah he did have a huge crush on her in the beginning but with time, he simply lost his fondness in her. They were still close friends but just not that close...you know what I mean...  
  
Raven once again got lost in her thoughts instead of her book and began to peek over the top at Beast Boy. 'What does he see in her?' Raven asked herself referring to the overly friendly mood of Beast Boy and Terra. Beast Boy had finally found something in the fridge and he turned his eyes landing on Ravens.

Raven noticed her staring and her thoughts as she frantically turned back to her book blushing. 'Bad Raven! You shouldn't stare! It's not like your jealous or anything.' Raven thought but an exploding cup proved her wrong. Raven sighed, mentally gathered the cup together, and threw it in the trash as she returned to her book.  
  
Beast Boys attention was now dually focused on Raven. He thought of her as his closest friend but Terra wouldn't let Raven budge in on her 'territory' so she kept as close to Beast Boy as possible keeping Raven out of the picture. "SO Beast Boy what are you doing today?" Terra asked Beast Boy in her normal happy and cheery mode as she side glanced at Raven.

Raven peeked over he book and watched as Beast Boy said, "Dunno. Maybe go hang at the mall." Terra smiled and said, "Oh Beast Boy mind if I tag along! We could go see a movie or something!" Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok it might be fun."  
  
Raven got an angry look on her face and she glared daggers in the back of Terras head. Raven glared as she rose from her seat saying, "I have to go meditate." Beast Boy smiled and said, "Hey Raven want to join us later at the mall?" Raven scowled and said, "No I was thinking of seeing what Aqualad was up to..." It was Beast Boys turn to scowl.

He didn't like the fact that Raven was now hanging around that 'water breathing jerk' as Beast Boy put it. Raven said they were just friends but Beast Boy kept getting the feeling something deeper was between the two. It made his blood boil with a new kind of anger that he couldn't place his finger on yet.  
  
Raven knew this made Beast Boy furious and for some reason it made her feel good to do this. It was like a sense of payback for going to the mall with Terra. Beast Boy looked at the microwave and saw the time was about 10:00. "Com'mon Terra lets go to the mall now. We can find something cool there." Beast Boy said grabbing Terras hand dragging her to the entrance to the kitchen.

Raven saw the holding of hands and glared at the both of them feeling her blood turn to fiery streams of anger as some random object exploded in the background. Raven stomped off to her room to 'meditate' as Beast Boy and Terra left for their 'fun filled' day at the mall.  
  
"Is it just me or are both of them in DEEP denial?" Cyborg asked from his position at the stove. Robin nodded his head along with Starfire and said, "Yeah, those two are getting more and more obvious everyday to everyone except themselves."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and muttered, "They're not the only ones..." Cyborg glanced over at the two as they exchanged confused looks. They both turned back to Cyborg and asked, "What do you mean?" Cyborg sighed and shook his head saying, "Nothing..."  
  
Beast Boy went to the mall with Terra and they both decided to see the movie 'Wicked Scary 2'. The entire movie Terra was leaning on Beast Boys shoulder and holding his arm. Beast Boy found this just a slight bit annoying but he forgot about it thinking how wonderful this fodder would be at pissing Raven off.  
  
Meanwhile Raven and Aqualad were simply talking on the shore of Titans island. Raven would sit in her normal cross-legged position but Aqualad would constantly scoot closer to her, eventually so close that his arm was draped over her shoulder. Raven felt anger and some bit of disgust at this act but let it slide as a way to get payback to Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy and Terra arrived home seeing Raven and Aqualad sitting on the beach talking, and Aqualads arm was on Ravens shoulders. While Terra rejoiced that her competition for Beast Boy was, 'interested in other ventures' Beast Boy fumed and began marching over to the pair. Terra attempted to stop him but Beast Boy was now a man on a mission.  
  
"GET YOUR ARM OFF HER!" a voice yelled behind Raven and Aqualad. Aqualad turned to see a gigantic ape fist flying at him. It made contact with his face sending him flying into the bay. Raven looked at Beast Boy with wide eyes wondering how much he saw. However, what she was more worried about is what he thought was happening. "What's your problem!" Aqualad yelled jumping out of the water attacking Beast Boy.  
  
Aqualad and Beast Boy continued to fight as Raven and Terra watched on. After twenty minutes, it got boring and Raven stopped the two with a wall of her black and white aura. "Stop it you two." Raven said with her usual monotone voice.  
  
"Hey he started it!" Aqualad yelled pointing at the psychotic ape on the other side of the wall that was Beast Boy. Beast Boy changed back to human form and tried to get passed the black and white wall by running to one side but it would just stretch, consequently making his efforts in vain. "What's a matter Beast Boy? Angry that I stole your girlfriend." This caught Beast Boy and Ravens attention as they both yelled simultaneously, "Raven/Beast Boy is not my Girlfriend/Boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh then Ravens up for grabs huh Beast Boy?" Aqualad asked with a superior smirk. Beast Boy just wanted to rip that grin off Aqulads face but he saw out of the corner of his eye Raven grinning a his anger.  
  
After Aqualads, little speech accusing Raven and Beast Boy of being girlfriend and boyfriend Raven saw how livid Beast Boy got and wanted to see how far she could push this. She walked up to Aqualad, gave him a slight hug, and said, "Beast Boy you don't mind us going out do you?" Raven on the inside wanted to kill herself right now because...quite simply she didn't like doing this in the least. However, if this was enough to push Beast Boy into a deeper rage then so be it.  
  
Beast Boy glared at the two his right eye twitching as he walked over to Terra and prepared for the ultimate payback. Beast Boy cringed on the inside about what he was about to do but to him it had to be done. He walked up to Terra and... (God are all the R/BB shippers on the board gonna hate and kill me for this but in the name of the story...) Beast Boy kissed Terra on the lips. Terras eyes closed in bliss but Beast Boy looked out the corner of his eyes at Raven and saw...not a look of anger, but a look of pure hurt. Beast Boy separated from Terra and looked Raven full in the face...  
  
Raven watched as Beast Boy took hold of Terra and kissed her full on the lips...and she felt like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest and stomped on repeatedly. Beast Boy separated from Terra and looked at Raven with a look of, concern on his face. Raven turned away from the two and floated off into Titans Tower. Aqualad called after her but getting no response, he decided not to push the issue.

Aqualad left and Terra was still in wonderland at BBs kiss. Beast Boy had disappeared into Titans Tower most likely to find Raven. Terra must have stood outside of Titans Tower for hours until she came too to find the sun was set and Beast Boy was no where to be found...god Terra that idiot...  
  
Beast Boy rushed into Titans Tower to find Raven the second after he had kissed Terra and Raven left. It was simple actually to follow the trail of destroyed objects but Beast Boy felt guilt for doing such a thing. 'I kissed Terra...'Beast Boy thought to himself in disgust remembering the lip lock with the earthmover.

Beast Boy followed the trail of destroyed and melted objects up to the living room seeing all the Titans hiding behind the couch. "Beast Boy what did you do?" Robin yelled as he saw he changeling enter. "What makes you think I did anything?" Beast Boy asked walking over to all the Titans except Raven who was somewhere in the Tower.  
  
"Well everything is blowing up for starters BB!" Cyborg shouted as he stood up from the couch. "Look I didn't do anything except kiss Terra." Beast Boy said. The second he finished that sentence he wished he could take it back because he was soon surrounded by yells of 'how could you?' and 'you idiot!'

"What? What did I do so magnificently wrong that you guys keep yelling at me?" Beast Boy yelled back. Everyone hit their head with their palms and said, "Beast Boy Raven likes you, you green moron!"  
  
Beast Boy backed up and said, "Huh? Really?" Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy and said, "Yeah BB really." This made Beast Boy become lost in his thoughts but he turned and rushed off to find Raven and explain his actions.  
  
Raven sat on the top of Titans Tower her knees up to her chest and crystal tears streaming down her face. "That jerk...he could have told us that he was going out with Terra..." Raven said to no one in her depressed state. Raven looked out over the bay at the city and saw that the lights were lit. I was a variable sea of fire in the city as each and every light burned. "Raven?" A voice asked from beside her.  
  
"Leave me alone Beast Boy..." Raven said turning away from Beast Boys form. "Raven...are you ok?" Beast Boy asked placing a hand on her shoulder. "I said leave me alone!" Raven shouted as a powerful black and white force pushed Beast Boy away. This didn't discourage Beast Boy as he retook his crouching position next to Raven after the aura subsided.  
  
Raven placed her head in the crook of her elbow and said, "Why don't you leave me alone..." "Because I can't..." Beast Boy said in a caring and soft voice. Ravens head lifted and said, "Why don't you go to your precious Terra...it's obvious that you love her..." Beast Boy was taken aback. Sure, he kissed her but it was all in the name of seeing Raven get angry. He didn't like Terra in that way...the only one he thought of liking in that way was Raven. "Raven I don't love Terra..." Beast Boy said quietly trying to calm her.  
  
"I don't want to hear your lies...how can you not love her. She's so happy and out going..." Raven said feeling her heart sink deeper into a sea of despair. "How can I love Terra If I already love someone else?" Beast Boy asked with a slight smile.  
  
Beast Boy had just figured it out. He had just found everything he had desired in the entire world. He understood what all these angry emotion at Raven where when she was with Aqualad. Beast Boy was jealous and he just figured it out. He wanted to take Aqualad and make a shark eat him. He was pissed at how buddy-buddy Raven was being with the Atlantian. Beast Boy also figured another thing. "Who is it Beast Boy...who do you love?" Raven asked still in depression. "You..." Beast Boy said hugging her.  
  
Raven pushed him off and said taking her hood off her head, "No Beast Boy...enough of your lies. How can you love me if you kissed her?!" Raven shouted getting in Beast Boys face her eyes leaking tears. Raven had also figured out everything in her mind as she sat on the roof alone and now with Beast Boy. She just heard the words she wished to hear 'Beast Boy loved her'. However, something still angered her.

It was the doubt still plaguing at the back of her mind telling her this was all an act...a cruel joke formed by Terra and Beast Boy to get back at her. Raven also realized that she was indeed jealous. She hated the fact that Beast Boy spent more time and paid more attention to Terra. She wanted Terra to die and rot in hell but...she didn't want to interfere with BBs happiness. Now Beast Boy was telling her that he loved her but, Raven just needed to be sure this was true.  
  
"How can you give her something so freely that I have longed for, for so long?" Raven yelled getting closer to Beast Boy with each word. Beast Boy was sweating seeing a concrete out crop on the roof being encased in Ravens black and white aura and exploding.

Raven moved closer to Beast Boy their mouths only inches apart as Raven said quietly, "The one thing I've wanted..." Raven closed the gap between their faces and they met in a long kiss. Beast Boy at first was surprised but he so got over it in favor of returning Ravens kiss.  
  
The kiss only lasted a few moments but to them it was and eternity waiting, and an eternity in the act. They never wanted to separate but they both had to breathe so they separated. Raven was in slight shock of what she did and so was Beast Boy but they were soon back in reality as they looked at each other. "You love me?" Raven asked tentatively. Beast Boy smiled and gave her another, smaller kiss saying, "Yes I do..." Raven smiled and said, "I love you too."  
  
Afterwards they both sat on the roof of Titans Tower talking the night away. "So how long did you like me?" Raven asked Beast Boy. Beast Boy shrugged and said, "I think I started to when Cyborg and I went into your mind and met all of your emotions." That reminded Raven and she looked around the roof of Titans Tower to see ho much damage her powers did. A few things were blown to bit here and there but not much destruction really.  
  
"Rea, how long did you like me?" Beast Boy asked with a smile. Raven thought for a minute and said, "I don't know...I think it was when Terra betrayed us. I just couldn't believe that she turned you away for control over her power. It made me think of her and you in a different light and it kind of grew into love." Raven said looking at Beast Boy.  
  
"Speaking of which what are we going to do about Terra?" Beast Boy asked. Raven had a devious grin and said, "Well you could tell her off...but I have another idea..." Beast Boy quirked and eyebrow and he asked, "What's your plan?" Raven smiled and whispered her plan to Beast Boy. Beast Boys face twisted in disgust and he said, "Well only if I get to do something to Aqualad." Raven shrugged and said, "Do whatever you want I don't care." Beast Boy let lose a malicious grin along with Raven as they planned Terras and Aqualads demise...

Beast Boys smile broke and he said, "You know you kiss alot better than Terra..." Ravens face moved into a smile as Beast Boy said, "You taste better too...Terra tasted kind like dirt..." Beast Boy and Raven laughed at this as they soon returned to their scheming.  
  
Well how was that? The next chapter is gonna have Mad Mod as a guest torturer. Ok so how was this chapter...Good bad something else? Well any questions comments hate mail press the submit review button on the bottom of your screen. I will finish this story in like one more chapter so all of you pissed about my postponement of m other story...hold onto your shorts ok! Well, Cyah!


	2. Ello Mad Mod

Guess who...Hey I'm back with a new chapter for my story called 'Jealousy'. A fun little tale showing how Raven and Beast Boy belong together and how Terra and Aqualad should die. Oh is this gonna be fun. I have recruited Mad Mod for this little execution...hell I'm even listening to Puffy AmiYumis K2G while I'm writing this! Enjoy!

ScarletAngel68: Hello...you really need to know what fics you're reading. Yeah I really wanted Terra to be clingy in this fic. And about my spelling...I SUCK AT SPELLING OK! I KNOW THAT! Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy! Oh yeah and thanks for the idea for this fic too.

Change-Of-Heart2: Yeah...you wouldn't believe how sick I got writing those few sentences. Two words on what Raven and Beast Boy have planned...Mad Mod. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

sparkofimagination: Don't worry I will! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

JAkkEd-UP: Yeah it was kinda funny. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

MoonFireFire: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

Silverkid: Wow...activist against Terra and Aqualad huh? Well I like that, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

**_THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!_**  
  
Pairings: R/BB ALL THE WAY!  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
After days upon days of scheming Raven and Beast Boy came up with an excellent plan to get rid of Terra and Aqualad...however, it did involve a bit of murder and conspiring with a certain British bad dude. Meh who cares, all in the name of getting rid of Terra and Aqualad huh?  
  
The day Raven and Beast Boy went to retrieve the evil Brit for their plans Terra and Aqualad suddenly became a bit more possessive over their respective 'partners'. Raven and Beast Boy would have none of this...  
  
"Beast Boy com'mon you don't want to spend the day with her! Let's go to a movie and maybe we can have some fun during the film..." Terra said getting a bit seductive at the end.

Beast Boy shuddered on the inside and said, "Terra this is Titans business...Robin told Raven and I to do this so stop butting in." Terra was visibly disappointed but soon brightened up and left Beast Boy alone. Suddenly out of a portal in the ground, Raven floated into his room.  
  
"Where were you? I have been tortured by Terra for like a half an hour now!" Beast Boy complained. Raven rolled her eyes and said, "You think that's bad...try having a guy who smells like fish and seawater try and kiss you for that long, while he kept telling you to stay with him..." Beast Boy growled and thought that Aqualads actions would only sweeten his revenge.  
  
"Terra said that if I went with her to the movies we could have some 'fun' during the movie." Beast Boy using his fingers as the quotes around 'fun'. Ravens anger rose and something in Beast Boys room exploded. Beast Boy backed away holding up his hand saying, "Uh shall we go?" Raven nodded and thought of something. She reached into her cloak and brought forth a similar cloak except for the fact that it was green in color.  
  
"What's that for?" Beast Boy asked confused. "You don't want to be seen let alone caught do you?" Raven asked with her normal cold voice. "You have a point..." Beast Boy said as he put on the cloak. Slipping the hood over his head, he found the cloak to be very comfortable and that Ravens scent covered the cloak.

"Hey Raven do you wear this a lot?" Beast Boy asked sniffing a bit. Raven blushed and said, "Uh no why do you ask?" Beast Boy sniffed again and said, "Because your scent is all over this thing." "Let's just go Beast Boy..." Raven said blushing as she took off with Beast Boy in tow from Titans Tower to Jump City prison.  
  
"And who are you here to see?" The security guard asked the two cloaked figures standing behind the glass. The one in the purple cloak pointed to a picture of one prisoner and the guard said, "Ah him..." The guard turned and spoke into a microphone next to his desk "Prisoner number 238674 report to visiting room."  
  
"Oh me?" Prisoner 238674 asked his guard as he stood up in his cell. "Yeah you now get down there and no funny business." The guard said with a stone face as he opened the cell. "Oh com'mon chap. Can't you let me have a spot of fun eh?" prisoner 238674 said with a grin. The guard looked at him with a dark glare and said; "Just go..." prisoner 238674 grinned and said, "Right then. Visitors here I come!" Prisoner 238674 then left in a flash as he raced down to the visitor room.  
  
"Oh com'mon you checked that same spot seven bloomin times!" prisoner 238674 said with annoyance as he pushed past the check point guard into the visitor room. He walked to a small meeting both that had his number marked on it and he looked up to see two cloaked figures glaring back at him.  
  
"Ello what's this then? Two cloaked weirdo's here to pay me a visit?" prisoner 238674 said with a smile. The cloaked figures raised their hoods a bit to reveal Raven and Beast Boy. "Ah my two little duckies. How goes it?" prisoner 238674 said grinning ear to ear. "Can it Mod we need your assistance..." Raven said with her normal cold voice.  
  
Mad Mod looked at the two with a look that screamed he thought they were crazy and he said, "Are you two a tad bit touched in the head? Me help you?" "We can cut you a deal to get you out of here faster than you can imagine." Beast Boy said in all seriousness. Mad Mod ran his hand through his gray hair and said, "All wright my little duckies you got yourself a deal. But I do say I will be needing a few things..." Raven and Beast Boy responded simultaneously, "Name it..."  
  
Mad Mod grinned and said, "I need my school and some information on my little project for the day..." Raven slipped a large packet under the glass an Mad Mod opened it taking a look at his targets.

"My, my, my what wonderful students they will make. Now do you need them hypnotized or...worse?" Mad Mod asked as he saw Raven and Beast Boy cut their throats with their thumbs. "Oh my, I do say you have turned quiet evil!" Mad Mod said with a laugh. "Just do it Mod." Beast Boy said as Raven and BB left.  
  
"Raven do you think we're doing the right thing?" Beast Boy asked getting worried at the consequences of what they just did. "Aqualad said he could beat you in a race anytime of the week Beast Boy." Raven said with a smirk. "That water breathing jerk! REVENGE!" Beast Boy said as he was pumped for the next day.

"Beast Boy we have to go get Mods school first..." Raven said getting a bit worried at his actions. Beast Boy nodded and they left to get Mods 'school'. Things went smoothly as they quickly got Mods 'school' out of hock for him.  
  
Beast Boy went inside and...Well he kinda got lost but he soon found the power and they turned on Mods Mad School. Seeing how weird it was inside all lit up they left before a type of autopilot could activate a really screw them up.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Beast Boy...Beast Boy...Wake up..." Terra said as she pushed a lump on Beast Boys top bunk that she determined to be BB himself. She pulled down the covers to find a doll that looked like Beast Boy staring right at her.

"Ello there my duckie. Have a nice nap!" A voice said as out of the dolls mouth protruded a small pipe that sprayed some gas in Terras face. Suddenly she felt woozy and she fell to the ground asleep. A head poked in the room from the closet and a voice said, "Ah one down and one to go..."  
  
Aqualad sat on the shores of Titans Island waiting for Raven. He decided to take a walk around the shores to find her. He walked around the entire island but found not trace of her. Aqualad sighed and sat down on a rock and said, "She's probably not coming..." "Correct lad!" A voice said from somewhere.

Aqualad sat looking around for a voice but all of a sudden, the rock he was sitting on opened up into a long dark cavern. Aqualad looked down and saw that he was sitting on nothing but air. "Crap..." Aqualad said as he felt air sucking him into a long tube...  
  
Aqualad landed in a chair that was in the middle of a room in front of a large staircase. He was about to get up but bonds came out from the chair and held him in place. He looked around and found another person in the room with him. He saw that Terra was sleeping soundly next to him in a chair with a golden electric field around her, probably keeping her powers at bay.  
  
"Terra wake up!" Aqualad yelled in an attempt to wake her. Terra slept soundly as she continued to snore in the chair. "TERRA wake up!" Aqualad yelled a bit more forcefully. Still Terra refused to stir from her seat. "TERRA WAKE UP!" Aqualad yelled as loud as possible to wake her up.

Terra moved a little and she slightly opened her eyes, "Five more minutes' mom..." Terra said her eyes closing again. "Terra this isn't a time to be funny!" Aqualad yelled this causing Terra to snap to attention. "Huh what? Where are we?" Terra asked looking around.  
  
"Ah you're in my school for misbehaving children." A voice from the staircase called. They looked up to see a smiling, obviously British, man looking at them. "And who are you?" Terra asked fully awake. "Ah, Ello my name is Mad Mod and I'll be your teacher for the day." Mad Mod said with a smile. Mad Mod slammed his cane down and a bell rang. "Oh time for class...don't want to be late on your first day!" Mad Mod grinned ear to ear a Aqualad fell down a trap door and Terra got sucked into a vacuum in the ceiling.  
  
Aqualad landed in a room filled to the brim with water. His bonds weakened and he broke free swimming for a bit thinking of a plan. Suddenly Mad Mod appeared swimming on his back in a scuba suit saying, "Welcome to gym...swimming class actually. Now let's meet your class mates!" Mad Mod waved his cane and a door opened on the far side of the pool.

Out of the door, several mechanical sharks swam into the 'pool'. "Oh and where would a pool be without a few toys!" Mad Mod said as he waved his cane once more and several spears came out of the walls. "Oh crap..." Aqualad said as Mad Mod disappeared and the sharks and the spears began to fire towards him.  
  
Terra landed in a room that had the walls like gigantic TV screens showing images of the outside and a bunch of dirt on the ground, other than that it was completely empty. Mad Mod appeared before Terra and said, "Why hello there my duckie having fun yet?"

Terra struggled in her bonds as Mod said, "Oh you'll be free soon enough...just as soon a recess starts!" suddenly a bell rang and out of the ground sharp stalagmites shot from the ground towards Terra. Terras bond weakened and broke the second the bell rang and she prepared for a long and arduous battle. "Have fun lovie!" Mod said as he once again disappeared.  
  
Deep in Mad Mods control room Raven and Beast Boy sat behind the mad genius as he worked. "So Mod you're a hundred percent sure you can...you know..." Raven said not wanting to say the word kill. "Absolutely my duckie. Even though I didn't manage to kill you brats I can take care of these two squirts." Mod said pulling levers and turning cranks. "Beast Boy I don't know about this..." Raven said getting nervous about their plan.  
  
"Raven for one its not like you to get cold feet...and two Terra called you fat." Beast Boy said looking at Raven. Ravens eye twitched and after a long and cold silence Mad Mod stopped his work and looked at her saying, "Lad is she going to explode?" Beast Boy held up three fingers...then two...then one...

"SHE WHAT!!!" Raven yelled going in full berserk mode as four red eyes glowed beneath her cloak. "I don't care what you have to do Mod just GET TERRA!" Raven yelled in Mad Mods ear. He spun around a bit dizzy and said, "Lovie could you not scream in my ear?"

Mad Mod soon went back to his screens finding that Aqualad and Terra had both escaped their separate tortures and they were now in the staircase room.  
  
"Terra are you ok?" Aqualad asked as he held his injured side. Terra floated over on a rock, bloody and batterd and said, "Yeah but one rock got my legs...how about you?" "A spear got me in the stomach, and then the shark took a bite..." Aqualad said holding his gaping hole of a side.

They heard light clapping and they turned toward the staircase to find Mad Mod standing there, cane under his arm, a grin on his face, and his hand clapping. "I applaud my duckies. I didn't think you would last the whole school day." Suddenly a school bell rang and Mad Mod said, "You were here all day and didn't learn a thing!"  
  
"You're going down Mad Mod!" Aqualad shouted glaring at Mod. "Oh no lad and lovie you still have to face the most dangerous part of school...being let out!" Mad Mod yelled as he produced his cane and pressed the jewel on the top. From under the staircase, a gigantic door opened revealing several hundred people waiting there...  
  
"Mod who are those people, they animatronics?" Beast Boy asked in the control room. Mod smiled and said, "No lad those are actual people. You do know you have a fan club wright?" Raven and Beast Boy looked surprised at Mod and he elaborated. "You young whippier snappers have become quite popular with you super heroing and lots of lads and lovies put all of you in pairs..." Mad Mod said pulling more levers and strings.

"Oh so you mean that those are all of our fans?" Raven asked. Mod nodded and said, "Exactly lovie." "Wow...who knew so many people wanted Raven and I to get together." Beast Boy said with amazement. "Well obviously a lot, now if you would kindly allow me to get back to work that would be great." Mod said getting a bit annoyed.

Terra and Aqualad backed up as they saw the obviously angry mob come towards them. "GET THEM!" someone in the mob yelled as he mob surged fourth...

Ok how was that? Now about how Terra and Aqualad die...I'm leaving it up to you. You all seem like a semi-smart group so I will listen on how you want them to die and the one i like best I will use. Cyah!


	3. Torture and Death!

Hey everyone I have the third chapter right here and might I say thanks to everyone at the R/BB board for giving me all the ideas. Well enjoy!

Change-Of-Heart2: Well thanks for the review and everything...I read the Killing Terra board. And GOD ARE YOU ONE SICK MONKEY! AND THATS EXCELLENT! Sorry but I didn't use your idea. I did however, use bit and peices of Mints, (I joke a little with Blackfires), Darkfires, SweetNymphs..hell everyone on that board had great ideas! THANKS TO THEM ALL! Cyah and enjoy!

Silverkid: Yeah I went a little into the torture route...brutaly humiliated, no. Brutal psycological torture, yes. Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

warprince2000: Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

K9: The First: How as their torture and death? Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

Catwomen: Ok...call the cops we got one sick fck here. No peeps or flying monkeys sorry but I hope what I did was ok. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

lyssi: So how is it? Well thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

Foxglove: Oh...I got terror...just you see...thanks for the review and hope you enjoy!

_**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!  
**_  
Pairings: R/BB KEEP THE FAITH (Lighter)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
Suddenly Mad Mod lifted his cane and said, "Wait my duckies...let's have a little pop quiz before the destruction really begins..." Mad Mod grinned as out of nowhere two cloaked figures appeared rising from the ground...  
  
"Whoa..." Beast Boy said looking at Mods screens seeing two cloaked figures, one in a green cloak one in a purple one. "Mod what are you doing?" Raven asked getting a little angry. "I do say you wanted this to be personal wright?" Mod said pulling a lever and two microphones popped up in front of Raven and Beast Boy.

"What if they recognize our voices?" Beast Boy asked tapping the microphone. "Don't worry lad, Moddys got you covered." Mod said with a grin as he made gestures telling them to say something...  
  
The two cloaked figures stood before Terra and Aqualad as one of them said, "Uh, hello..." The voice was obviously warped as it sounded like several voices speaking at the exact same time. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Aqualad yelled getting angry at the figures.  
  
Raven and Beast Boy smiled at each other in the control room knowing that the two in the 'school' didn't have a clue what was going on. "Ready?" Beast Boy whispered away from the microphone with a glint in his eye. Raven nodded and she spoke into her microphone.  
  
"Us, we don't want a thing...except for you two to die." The figure in the purple cloak stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "What?" Terra and Aqualad yelled together. Mad Mod stepped forth and said, "Oh nothing to fret about lad and lovie! This won't take long!"  
  
"Ok Mod we'll play your game..." Aqualad said through gritted teeth. Mod smiled and said, "Good, but it's not me who's running the show lad! It's them!" Mod waved his cane at the two cloaked figures. The figures both nodded as one of them began to ask a question. "Ok...Terra what is Beast Boys favorite Tofu place?" The green figure asked the question with a smirk. Terra thought for a moment and said, "Oh uh...Chans tofu?"  
  
Above Aqualad and Terra, a gigantic red light illuminated and a deafening buzzer sounded. "Oh sorry lovie that's wrong..." Mad Mod said as he waved his cane. From behind Terra, a chair crept up and grabbed her in its golden binds. "Terra!" Aqualad shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah lad. You move from that spot and well...let's just say that these two will be having a spot of fun with her spleen." Mod said to Aqualad as he gestured to the cloaked figures. Aqualad scowled and remained in his stationary spot.  
  
The purple cloaked figure spoke next as it said, "Ok Aqualad, what is Ravens favorite drink?" Aqualad thought for a moment and said, "Uh...water?" The light and the buzzer activated once again and Mad Mod said, "Oh so close my duckie but a tad bit off."  
  
Suddenly a chair tackled Aqualad and it held him fast in its steel bonds. "Ok since you to failed the pop quiz...the final question is what to do with you?" The purple cloaked figure said...  
  
"Ok so what do we do with them?" Raven asked putting her hand on the microphone. Beast Boy shrugged and said, "Hey Mod do you have and giant screwdrivers?" Mod shook his head and said, "Sorry lad fresh out." "Dang how about some spinning tops of doom?" Beast Boy said diving for ideas. "Customs wouldn't allow them in the country." Mod said with a frown.  
  
"Dang...uh how about..."Beast Boy started but Raven stopped him with a hand on his mouth. Raven whispered in Mods and Beast Boys ears and they both produced a menacing grin. "As I said you two have turned quite evil!" Mod said with a psychotic laugh as he pulled levers and turned cranks. "Wait a tick what will we do after this?" Mod asked. Raven shrugged and said, "We'll think of that when we do. Now just get them Mod."  
  
Aqualad and Terra sat struggling in their separate chairs as Mad Mod paced back in forth in front of them. Mod then suddenly smiled and he waved his cane at the Raven and Beast Boy shippers beckoning them forth. Mod whispered to one of them and then a gigantic and incoherent murmur rose in the group. The mob marched over to Terra and Aqualad and picked them up in their chairs.  
  
"A little more to the left...and...There good!" Mod said as he instructed the mob where to drop Terra and Aqualad. The mob dropped Terra and Aqualad, proceeding to back off afterwards. "Ok my duckies time for a little After School Special!" Mod shouted as a large steel box dropped on the pair, completely cutting them off from anything outside of the box. As soon as the box hit the ground, it began to play images of Raven and Beast Boy together. On the outside, everyone present could hear a enormous shout of "NO!"  
  
Up in the control room Mad Mod said, "Well that certainly takes the cake..." Raven and Beast Boy quirked and eyebrow and looked at Mod asking, "What does?" Mod turned around with a grin and said, "That box is supposed to be soundproof..."

Raven and Beast Boys eyes opened in surprise and said, "Wow...well this is nothing compared to what's next..." Mod nodded and he cranked a lever sending several thousands of pounds of maggots, spiders, worms, and other various insects and arachnids into the chamber.  
  
From the container and even louder ear piercing, scream of "NO!" could be heard. Mod sat n his control chair and said, "I didn't think it was possible but this proves it..." "Proves what Mod?" Raven asked. "Those two brats are generating new levels of loud in there." Mod said shaking his head.

"Wow...well we better tell all the fans down there to put in the ear plugs..." Beast Boy said as he slipped on his own pair of earplugs followed quickly by ear muffs. Mod nodded as he put on his ear plugs.  
  
"Ok my duckies here's the big one, everyone got their earplugs?" Mad Mod asked the fans. All of them nodded and they proceeded to put the earplugs in their ears. "Wright then...let's get this loud." Mod said as he waved his cane at the box.  
  
Inside the box, where the bug covered Terra and Aqualad sat the TVs around the room began to flicker and change channels. Now instead of it being Raven and Beast Boy moments...it was the Teletubbies.  
  
From the box came a few moments of complete silence...followed quickly after by what had to be the loudest pair of yells and screams in the entire universe. "TURN IT OFF FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" someone, most likely Aqualad, shouted from inside the box. "THE BABY IS THEIR GOD!" Another voice, probably Terra, yelled.  
  
Beast Boy was on the ground laughing, holding his sides so they didn't split. "Oh my god it hurts!" Beast Boy yelled as he laughed. Raven smirked and laughed lightly as she watched their torture through a screen that had no sound. "All Wright lovie, you're the evil one so what's next?" Mod asked looking over at Raven. Raven shrugged her shoulders and said, "Don't ask me...it's his turn." Raven pointed to the, incapacitated by laughter, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was trying to talk between laughs, "Ok...HA, HA...I got...HA, HA...an...HA...idea!" Mod quirked and eyebrow and said, "He...has an idea?" Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Hard to believe isn't it." Mod nodded and said, "After seeing how easily this lad was susceptible to my hypno screens I thought he might not have a brain a t'all."  
  
Beast Boy was laughing and saying, "No brain...HEY WAIT!" Beast Boy stood up and said, "I so have a brain...it's just a little lazy." Raven looked at Beast Boy and said, "Just tell us your idea Beast Boy." Beast Boy grinned and said, well this is for Aqualad but..." Beast Boy whispered in Raven and Mad Mods ears as they listened with at least little interest. Mod shrugged and said, "Ok lad, whatever you say." Mod pulled levers and turned cranks as the box rose from around Terra and Aqualad.  
  
As the box was lifted back into its original position, millions of bugs spilled all over the ground. After the box was back in the ceiling, everyone looked at Terra and Aqualad. They were both as white as ghosts and they looked like they had just gone to hell and back. "Well my duckies how was the show?" Mod asked walking up to the pair in the chairs.

Terra was rocking back and fourth in her chair, as much as she could anyways, saying, "Make it stop...please make it stop..." Aqualad was silent but he was holding onto his chair so tight that the wood and steel was actual cracking. "Well lad and lovie it'all be over soon." Mod said with a grin and he waved his cane making Aqualad disappear into trap door.  
  
Aqualad landed with a thud on the cold concrete ground of a room completely devoid of anything. Mod appeared in front of him and said, "Well laddie twas fun but we really must be going so ta!" Mod waved his cane at Aqualads chair and it encircled him in a large steel box that had air holes.  
  
Mod turned to the wall and said, "I love irony don't you lad?" Mod waved his cane and the room began to fill with water. Slowly gallon by gallon, the water began to fill the chamber that Aqualad was in as he squirmed to free himself. The water was ice cold as it rose inch by inch to Aqualads head.

Aqualad struggled with all his might but could not get out. Suddenly the water filled the box completely ands Aqualad yelled...that was until he figured out that he could breathe underwater. 'Boy does Mad Mod have to think of better deaths...' Aqualad thought attempting to get loose.  
  
"Beast Boy that has to be the dumbest idea that I have ever heard..." Raven said glaring at Beast Boy. Mod nodded and said, "She's speaking the truth lad. That was corny, even for me." Beast Boy held up a hand and whispered something in Mods ear. Mod grinned and he began to frantically pull levers. Raven quirked and eyebrow at Beast Boy but he just smiled in response.  
  
Aqualad looked out one of the air holes and saw Mod swim by in a scuba suit that had the British colors on it. "Hey Mod! You need to think of your ironic deaths more carefully!" Mad Mod smiled and said, "Don't worry my duckie! Moddys got it all covered!" Mod said as he opened a small hatch, about the size of his hand, in the top of Aqualads cage. "I see that you're still bleeding lad." Mod said with feigned concern on his face.

"Shut it Mod!" Aqualad yelled struggling even more in his bonds. "Hey no back sass to the teacher! Just for that, you will need to be punished." Mod said with a grin as he waved his cane at the side wall. Out of the wall, several dozen mechanical piranhas swam out. "Oh damn it!" Aqualad yelled. "Hey no bad language either!" Mod said disappearing once more.  
  
Beast Boy was on the ground laughing his head off seeing the ironic punishment handed down by Mods ravenous little fish. "Hey Mod can they do anything else?" Beast Boy asked. Mod smiled and said, "Sure lad, just pull this one lever..." Mod said with a smile. Beast Boy pulled the lever and the piranhas ceased their disemboweling of Aqualad.  
  
Aqualad looked at the mechanical fish the best he could with his one uneaten eye. The fish stopped their feast and they just seemed to be in a catatonic state...until they began to pulsate with light. 'Uh, oh.' Were Aqualads final thoughts as the several small fish gave a gargantuan explosion completely destroying the box and the Atlantian within it.  
  
"SWEET!" Beast Boy yelled as he saw the box and Aqualad being blown to hell. "Ok lad your turn is over, lovie what is the death of choice for your...rival shall we say." Mod said looking at Raven. Raven grinned a supremely dark grin as he cloak covered her eyes in its shadow.

Raven whispered in Mods ear and his face twisted in disgust. "I'm sorry lovie but that's too malicious even for me!" Mod said turning away in distaste. "Fine..." Raven said whispering a new plan in Mods ear.  
  
Terra looked around and saw the Mob was advancing on her. "Even though Mod told us not to kill you..." On person in the mob said, "We're really tempted to..." Another one said. "Now, now my duckies...you'll have your shot at her...after she's dead." Mod said as he walked through the mob with a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
"What do you want with me Mod?" Terra asked with a scowl on her bloody face. Mod grinned and said, "Oh nothing difficult to get with steel and rock..." Mod waved his cane and a gigantic cage rose up around Terra, but something was different about this cage. It had spikes on the inside, all of them pointing at Terra.  
  
"And where would your death be without the, small spot of irony?" Mod asked as he waved his cane over Terras cage. From the ceiling, a COLOSSAL boulder dropped towards Terra. Terra screamed and closed her eyes, awaiting death but it never came. Above the boulder, a mechanical hand had grabbed hold of the boulder and it wasn't falling anymore.  
  
"MOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raven and Beast Boy both yelled. "Building the suspense my duckies." Mod said as he moved from his chair. "Love would you do the honors?" Mod asked Raven. Raven grinned her dark smile and said, "Gladly..." Raven went up to the control panel and pulled the lever sending the gigantic boulder onto Terras helpless form.  
  
The boulder stuck Terras cage with such force that it broke through the floor down into the next room that was demolished by Aqualads death. However, one piece of Terra remained on the first floor...he head. "Anyone for soccer?" Someone in the mob yelled. A gigantic cheer rose in the group as one person kicked the head setting off a chain reaction that caused the pulverization of Terras head.  
  
Raven began a low dark laugh, which soon evolved into a full out evil villain laugh. Mod and Beast Boy backed away and Mod asked Beast Boy, "Lad is she a bit touched in the head?" Beast Boy nodded as Raven continued her psychotic laughter...  
  
"Well thanks again Mod." Beast Boy said shaking Mods hand. "No problem lad, t'was fun." Mod said with an old and tired smile. "So what are you going to do now Mod?" Raven asked with her normal cold and distant voice.

Mod shrugged and said, "Dunno love. But if you have any problems with anyone else, give ol' Moddy a ring." Mod said turning around to his school. Raven and Beast Boy turned back to Titans tower and they began to take off when Raven asked, "Mod whatever happened to Terras head?" Mod shrugged not knowing where it went.  
  
Deep inside of Mods madcap school several Raven and Beast Boy shippers paraded out of the school into a boat destined for the mainland...all the time carrying a pike with Terras decapitated head on it.  
  
Well how was that? I think I'm done with this so tell me what you think over all. I had fun and I hope you did too! Special thanks to all the sick and twisted minds over at Raven and Beast Boy 'Shippers United! Cyah!


End file.
